My XXL
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: On one fine day at Sawada's Residence, Sawada Tsunayoshi accidentally finds a box of XXL size condom that says, 'For a long lasting pleasure' on top of his study table. It certainly does not belong to him! He is not lewd! But his boyfriend, Yamamoto Takeshi, sure thinks differently. He thinks Tsuna is trying to seduce him in bed! What will happen next? Yaoi. 8027.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **My XXL – Chapter 1**

"Best Served Hot"

It was quite a fine noon in Namimori when this incident happened. The fourteen years old brunet boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had just come back to his home sweet home, feeling gravely exhausted as if his will to live had just been drained out to the core by a sadistic demon. Or rather, it was done by a suit-wearing mafia baby, the number one hitman in Italy, Reborn. Unfortunately, it was just another day with another mafia training which Tsuna happened to miserably fail meeting with Reborn's standard. It just couldn't be helped. He was not labeled as 'No Good Tsuna' for nothing after all. This time, he certainly did not expect for this one to happen.

Tsuna had just finished taking the shower, changing his outing clothes to his casual clothes, a blue tee shirt and a pair of brown cargo pants. After that, he went to his kitchen, opened his refrigerator and took a milk carton. He admitted he was not really the type that was eager to drink milk. But hey, he heard he could get taller if he added more calcium on his diet every day, so why not just try it? He actually heard that from his boyfriend, a certain raven-haired baseball loving teen, Yamamoto Takeshi.

They were going out for roughly a month and a half. It was quite a messy, yet a beautiful confession. Yamamoto was the one who made the first move. He would never have guessed that his feeling was actually reciprocated by Tsuna. Even though Tsuna had to run away, avoiding the Rain Guardian for around a week, before the brunet had the guts to muster up his courage and answered truthfully about his feelings. Back then, Yamamoto was always stuck with the best friend role and he hated every single part of it. He was afraid to ruin their friendship. Heck, he even used to feel guilty that he had impure thoughts about his best friend. Nevertheless, he could not contain his feelings anymore and hey, it ended up all and well.

After finishing his glass of milk, Tsuna put the container back to the refrigerator and went straight to his room. Judging from the quietness around the house, it looked like he had his house for himself this evening. Wonder where did everyone go? Maybe they went shopping for groceries Tsuna wondered to himself thoughtfully as he walked up the stairs, heading to his room.

He opened the door to his room, smiling a little as he saw the blue tuna fish sticker and a white baseball bat sticker that was adhered to his door. It was the one month relationship commemoration gift from Yamamoto. He always felt fluffy whenever he remembered the monthsary. But as much as he liked staring at those stickers, something caught his eyes immediately as he proceeded into his room.

"Hmm? What is that?" Tsuna was just entering his room when he noticed a weird-looking blue box that just pretty much screamed suspicious all over the place, sitting idly on top of his study table. He closed his door before he then went to check up the peculiar thing that was practically screaming 'Look at me! Look at me!' at him.

"Who put this here? Is it a gift?" He lifted up the box and put it on his hand, carefully inspecting the inscription on it. The box was not that huge. It was roughly around the size of his palm. It had a nice oceanic blue color on it with white letters written on the front and on its back. Tsuna noticed there was a number 12 written on the lower right part of the box. Probably referring to the total amount it contained. But Tsuna couldn't really comprehend what that was.

Maybe he needed to take a closer look…

"Uhh… XXL …Du…" He tried to read the inscription curiously, "…Rex?"

Tsuna was still confused. His mind was split in two, wondering what the item was and who put that here. He tried to process it with his no-good brain, inputting all the information he had so far. What was it that had XXL written on it, 12 amounts, and Durex?

"Wait a minute… This is—"

And that was when everything just made sense to him. What he was holding was a box of magnum sized XXL condom! How did Tsuna not notice it beforehand? It had the words, 'For a long lasting pleasure' written on the back! And the XXL size? That was definitely for something so big if it was not the biggest size already!

"Hiiiieeeeee!" Tsuna shrieked his infamous screech from the top of his lung. His face was flushed all red. He did not know who put this thing here. All he knew that this thing was really lewd and it certainly did not belong to him. Tsuna was still a prude for yaoi goddesses' sakes!

"No way! Who put that here?!" His expression was filled in total disbelief. That had better not belonged to Iemitsu. Heck, did Iemitsu and Nana even still do it? At that age? Gross. Tsuna repetitively shook his head exuberantly. He certainly did not need to imagine that. That was the last thing he would ever want to think.

That was when the door to Tsuna's room suddenly opened wide and a certain baseball loving teen swiftly entered the room.

"Tsuna?! Are you okay? Is everything alright?!" Yamamoto walked in, looking all concerned about Tsuna.

"Yamamoto?! W-Why are you here?! How did you get in?" Tsuna was taken aback. He looked confused and shocked at the same time.

"I was just going to visit Tsuna and then I heard you shouting, so I came directly—" Before Yamamoto could finish his sentence, he suddenly stopped by the sight in front of him.

Tsuna holding a box of condom? How lewd was that?! Certainly was not something that he saw every day!

"Is that… What I think it is?" Yamamoto's eyes beamed in curiosity as he walked closer to his boyfriend who was trying very hard to hide that lewd item.

"N-No! You got it all wrong! This isn't even mine I swear!" Tsuna struggled to explain. Even though his face looked equally surprised, he really couldn't help but to think that he was being judged by his boyfriend.

"Maa, Maa~ Don't be shy, Tsuna! It's really okay!" The baseball jock gave a reassuring smile.

"W-Wait! Yamamoto, listen!" Tsuna tried to reason with his boyfriend, fighting back the forming blush on his face. The last thing he needed right now was to be labeled as a naughty sex fiend by his boyfriend!

"I'm actually really happy right now. I didn't know Tsuna feel the same way." Yamamoto looked Tsuna straight in the eyes as he gave his sincerest smile.

He then went to lean closer, gently wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, pulling Tsuna into a tight embrace. It felt warm and comfortable. Somehow, everything just felt so right at that moment. It felt like Tsuna really belonged there in the warm embrace of Yamamoto Takeshi and it really calmed Tsuna down with their hearts beat synchronically as one.

"I want to do it with Tsuna too." Yamamoto gently laid a kiss on Tsuna's forehead, tightening his arms, letting all his feelings shared.

 _Sheeeshh… Yamamoto got it all wrong… Now I can't say the truth… I don't want to disappoint Yamamoto…_

The Vongola Decimo wondered softly as a contemplative frown was hovering on his face. He never wanted to hurt his boyfriend's feelings. Tsuna admitted he ever thought about doing lewd things with Yamamoto and he knew it was bound to happen. It just that he never really gave a thought about it and besides, the furthest he had ever fantasized was just making out and mutual jerking off. He never really imagined going all the way yet. This whole thing made him thoroughly embarrassed.

"But really? XXL? Tsuna, mine is not that big!" Yamamoto gave a surprised look in reply to Tsuna's demand, "I'm sorry if it makes you disappointed! I'll grow up and get it bigger! I promise!"

Yamamoto felt defeated. He certainly did not want to disappoint Tsuna in such a vital aspect. He was definitely above average size and he was quite proud of his size… But XXL size? Damn, he certainly needed to have a growth spurt for that. Maybe ten years later he could?

To be perfectly honest, he really didn't know Tsuna liked it big…

"W-What? N-No, Yamamoto… I really don't—" Tsuna struggled to find his words. Did he really have to explain that? What should he answer? He really didn't know. All that he knew was his face was probably as red as a steamed shrimp.

"So, how do I do this? I'm sorry I suck. I'm really new at this." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, a gesture that he would always do whenever he was being apologetic, "Maybe Tsuna try to put it on me?"

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note

Guess who gave Tsuna the condom box?


End file.
